Epic 40: Strong Alata
is the fortieth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It is the conclusion of a two-part story regarding Alata time-traveling to prior to the destruction of Heaven's Tower. Synopsis While the Goseiger deal with an onslaught from Robogog in the present, Alata must unite the three tribes to show their common bond to defeat Bakutofūji-ER in the past. Plot At the Amachi Astronomical Institute, the Gosei Angels are shocked with the turn of events as Nozomu tells them and Gosei Knight that Alata is still alive and that they have to work harder until he gets back. While having lunch, Datas reveals that Alata is in the past, much to everyone's shock, as he then alerts them to a Matrintis attack. In the past, Alata has trouble getting Hyde and the Landick siblings to help him protect Heaven's Tower from the upcoming Warstar invasion. He goes alone, only to find Bakutofūji-ER is also trapped in the past, and he overpowers Alata in battle. After meeting Nozomu as he wants to thank Alata for his help, the other Gosei Angels arrive to his aid. Though inexperienced, Gosei Red encourages his teammates as they manage to damage Bakutofūji-ER's clock, forcing the Matroid and Alata back into their original time with their actions in the past undone. Back in the present, the Gosei Angels are astonished to find Robogōgu with Metal-Alice and a repaired Buredo-RUN as they assume their Super Goseiger forms. Much to Metal-Alice's shock, Robogōgu battles the Super Goseigers and Gosei Knight himself with the intent on getting more data on them. In the middle of the fight, Alata returns along with Bakutofūji-ER. As the other Goseigers battle Buredo-RUN and Gosei Knight fights Metal-Alice, Super Gosei Red battles Robogōgu one-on-one physically and morally. The fight ends in a stalemate and a satisfied Robogōgu takes his leave as Metal-Alice enlarges Bakutofūji-ER, again. Ground Gosei Great is formed and together they destroy the Matroid. Later, Nozomu welcomes Alata back before learning that Alata's childhood dream is to protect the world and now he dreams that everyone is doing the same. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Skick Sword, Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Dragon Headder, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Skick Shot, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Landick Axe, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Landick Claw, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Seaick Bowgun, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Knight - Groundion, Gosei Ground, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, . *'Viewership': 5.6% *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *'Opening': Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg is added into the Matrintis scene. *This episode aired on the same day of the twenty-fifth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 2 of Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger **Hyde states a familiarity he felt with Sen-chan seeing him this time. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Epic 37: Excited Moune, Epic 38: Alice vs. Gosei Knight, Epic 39: Epic Zero, and Epic 40: Strong Alata. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote